


Meeting the Crazy Aunts

by Little_Miss_Invisible



Series: From Replacement to Original [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Harleen Quinzel, Aunt Pamela Isley, Baby Tim Drake, Gen, Good Harleen Quinzel, Good Pamela Isley, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Protective Harleen Quinzel, Protective Pamela Isley, Protective Selina Kyle, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Invisible/pseuds/Little_Miss_Invisible
Summary: It's time for Tim to start meeting the extended family!This is part of a series but you it can kind of stand alone. Basically, Tim is Selina and Bruce's love child and he only recently found out. The rating is just in case I allow Harley to curse.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: From Replacement to Original [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135520
Comments: 34
Kudos: 164





	1. A Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina's thinking of introducing Tim to the family. What does Tim think about this?

Tim had been on the couch, going over some proposals sent over by Tam when his mother sat down beside him, uncharacteristically serious considering that just a while ago, they had been critiquing the people’s approaches on the Floor is Lava. 

“Kitten, would you be alright if we have some guests over for dinner?”

“What _type_ of guests?”

“Some of my _friends_ have been _bugging_ me about meeting you after keeping the Bats off of our tail.”

“Do I need prepare anything? Grab my bo staff or something?”

“ _No!_ Of course not. They know better than to attack _you_ under _my_ roof.”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

“Tim, I’m asking if you would be alright if they would come over. Is-is this the first time you’ve been asked this?”

“Maybe? I don’t really remember if Dick ever asked me if it was alright if his friends visited the Manor. He only ever really asked Bruce and Alfred. Mo-Janet and Jack used to tell me where we would go and what to do so I never really was asked my opinion.”’

Tim was suddenly pulled into a hug by his mother. He stiffened up on contact but melted into the hug a second later. Even after getting hugged by his mom multiple times every day, Tim still couldn’t help his involuntary response even though he was working on it after he saw his mom getting angry on his behalf about it.

“Oh Kitten. I’m not like _them_. This is _your_ house now too and if you don’t want me to have people over, then I won’t.”

“Thank you. I don’t want to stop you from socializing though or from having your friends over.”

“Tim, I need you to understand this. _You_ are the most important person in my life right now, even more important than myself. I could care _less_ about whether it would ruin my friendship with them as long as _you’re_ happy. If you want to run away and leave Gotham behind, start fresh somewhere new, I would do it. If you want me to drop being _Catwoman_ , I would do it in a _heartbeat_ if you asked for it. If you want me give you the _world_ , I’ll do my _best_ to give it to you.”

“I-I don’t know what to say. N-no one’s ever-“

“Kitten, I’m here now, okay? You won’t ever be alone again. _I’m here.”_

Tim didn’t even notice the tears leaking from eyes until he couldn’t help the tears from falling anymore. His mom held him through it, whispering soft nothings until he managed to pull himself together.

“Okay.” Tim whispered, wiping away at the remaining tear tracks.

“Okay what, Kitten?”

“Okay, we can have your _friends_ come for dinner.”

“Are you sure, Tim? Are you _absolutely_ sure?”

“Yes. I want to get to know them too, find out what you see in them. Just, can you _stay_?”

“Of course, Kitten. I’ll stay for as long as you want.”


	2. First Interactions and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn come and visit Catwoman and her new Kitten. Poison Ivy finds out what happened to her Sapling.

After, Tim composed himself from his impromptu crying session in his room while his mom finished preparing their dinner. Tim had decided to take a quick shower and wash his face in the hopes that the puffiness wouldn’t be _that_ bad.

As he got dressed, he started to wonder which _friends_ of his mother would be coming over. He was sure it couldn’t be all of them because some of them would have to stay out in Gotham to distract the Bats. If he was lucky, it would be one of the nicer ones like, Dr. Isley, Dr. Freeze or Dr. Quinn. If he wasn’t so lucky, it would be one of the other Rogues like Scarecrow, Bane or Penguin.

It wasn’t that Tim was _scared_ of them. There was no way he could be scared of them when he’d carted them all of to Arkham personally at some point, all except his mom. However, it wasn’t the same. Out on the street, they were the villains and Tim was the hero. Here, they were his mom’s friends and he was her son. They had different roles to play and Tim didn’t exactly _know_ how react to them in a civilian setting.

As he made his way out into the living room and kitchen, Tim hoped that whoever it was, they would at least like him. After all of the stories his mother had told him (and there was a lot), Tim knew that they would have expectations of him and he hoped he met them.

“Kitten, could you open the balcony door? Our guests have arrived.”

Tim took a deep breath and told himself that no matter who was on the other side, he was going to give them a fair chance and not judge them based on what they’ve done. It was only fair, after all, that he extend them the same courtesy that he gave his mother.

“Hi, lil’ Kitten! I’m yer Aunt Harley and this is yer Aunt Pam. Nice ta meet ya!”

Harley Quinn dragged Poison Ivy beside her and extended her palm out for him to shake. Tim dazedly did so. Tim also unwittingly noted that they were in civilian clothing, similar to what they wore out in the streets.

“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, for now I guess but you already knew that.”

As they made their way into the penthouse, Tim couldn’t help but notice all of the little details. Dr. Quinn had brought her bat but she’d also changed her hair and makeup. It was odd to see her look somewhat normal. Dr. Isley was as graceful and beautiful as always. His mother had rushed to greet them as soon as she could with Harley pulling her into a hug as she came close.

“Hiya Cat! How’ve ya been holdin’ up?”

“We’ve been fine, Harley. How have you and the other Rogues been?”

“Do ya _really_ have ta ask? Ever since ya gave us full carte blanche to drive them Bats wild, Gotham hasn’t had a silent night _since_.”

“You should have expected it. _Honestly,_ Selina, the Rogues have had _no mercy_ on the Bats since _you_ set up the Arkham Breakout.”

“What Arkham Breakout? I just wanted a little _family_ reunion. It’s been a _while_ after all. Now _, come on_. Dinner’s going to get cold and I put in _all_ of this effort so it _better_ not go to waste.”

They took their seats at the glass dining table with Tim and Selina on one side and Harley and Dr. Isley on the other. Conversation turned to lighter things over dinner. They asked about updates about Selina’s business and Selina asked about Ivy’s plants and Harley’s hyenas. They didn’t want to talk about the elephant in the room yet, _him_. It was only once desert was served that they suddenly decided it was okay to talk about it.

“So Timmy, you’d been wit’ Cat for a little o'er a week now, huh? How’s it been, figurin’ out that yer da lovechild between Mama Cat n’ Daddy Bat?”

“Harley!”

“What, Pam? I know yer curious too. Don’t try ta play good cop here. We’re all bad!”

“It’s been crazy to say the least. I mean, I thought I was an orphan only to find out my parents are still alive and my mom actually wanted me.”

“N’ now ya got two new aunts n’ a whole _slew_ of crazy uncles just _dyin’_ ta meet ya! What did Cat even say ‘bout us? Anythin’ _juicy_?”

“Nothing much that I didn’t already know. I know you used to be Dr. Harleen Quinzel and you used to be Dr. Pamela Isley but I knew that even before I became a Bat.”

“You’re one smart cookie then, little kitten.”

“Of course he is, Pam. He’s _my_ son. Anyway, as far as first official introductions go, this is going better than I expected especially with Harley involved.”

“Do ya have ta have such low expectations o’ me, Cat? That’s gotta hurt a bit, ya know.”

“Actually, this isn’t the first time I’m meeting Dr. Isley.”

“Are you sure, Tim? I don’t think we’ve meet in a civilian setting before. I would have remembered.”

“You probably wouldn’t remember but I had just turned 7 and I got lost in Robinson Park.”

“Sapling? That’s right! I’ve met you before. This was even before I knew you were Selina’s son.”

“Why didn’t ya tell me that you’da already met da lil’ Kitten?”

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell me, Pam?”

“I didn’t think it was important and by the time you told me about your kid, I’d already forgotten!”

Tim remembered that night.

___

_A tiny 7-year-old Tim had decided to explore Gotham and map out the possible places he could take pictures. He had recently gotten a new camera and dark room for his 7 th birthday today and he wanted to test them out. _

_His parents had promised him 7 months ago that they would be home today so they could celebrate but an emergency caused them to extend their trip for another month. They did call him though so, at least this year, they remembered._

_Tim hadn’t planned to stay out too late. He was going to go immediately after his classes and be home before sundown. He didn’t expect to try and be mugged but he should have. It’s Gotham after all. Tim had been pulled into an alley in broad daylight and he had panicked, kicking the man in his privates and running away._

_He ran and ran and ran until he was sure that he had left the man in the dust. The good news was that he had outrun the man. The bad news was that he was lost and it was getting dark and Gotham wasn’t a safe place for little kids after dark._

_Now, Tim wasn’t an idiot. He knew how to get home from anywhere using the bus (he’d been left behind far too often not to learn) and he could always find a cab willing to take him home for the right price but he also wanted to be able to take pictures before he went home, give himself a little birthday gift._

_Tim had spotted a nearby park and decided that would be a good place for test shots and it was near enough to a bus station that he could get home soon after. After a few blocks’ walk, Tim was at the park and strangely enough, it was deserted. It was all the better for him to be able to take great nature shots but it also set off something in his mind. It made his spine tingle._

_Tim didn’t mean to lose track of time but there were species he’d only ever read about and never thought he would find in Gotham. That should have been his second sign. The first sign should have been the one by the entrance that Tim didn’t think to read that said Robinson Park._

_He had taken pictures of everything he could see, going deeper and deeper into the park. He’d also been lucky enough to get a few beautiful sunset shots after climbing some trees. Unfortunately, climbing down the tree was much harder at night._

_Tim had missed a branch and he was sure he was going to fall and break a bone when an unexpected plant broke his fall. It hadn’t been there before when Tim climbed up but he sure was thankful it was there._

_“What are you doing out here, Sapling?”_

_Oh. That was Poison Ivy also known as Dr. Isley. Tim wasn’t really supposed to know that and neither were the conspiracy theorists but the internet was a thing and it was practically confirmed by one brave Gothamite that Poison Ivy was Dr. Isley after they asked about her research._

_Dr. Isley was known to be kind to kids and to women so Tim wasn’t really worried. If he had to meet one of the Rogues, he absolutely wished it would be either Catwoman or Poison Ivy since they were both so amazing and powerful and they were known to only be mean to those who deserved it._

_“Thank you for catching me, Dr. Isley! I’m sorry for being a bother and getting into your territory. I just wanted to take pictures, I promise!”_

_“You-you know who I am?”_

_“Well, I-I was doing a bit of research in the Rogue conspiracies and I pieced together that you were most likely Dr. Pamela Isley. Was I wrong? Am I in trouble?”_

_“Of course not, Sapling but it’s **dangerous** to be out here in Gotham at night, especially by yourself. Where are your parents?”_

_“Somewhere in South America, most likely Brazil. Why?”_

_“D-Don’t you have a guardian or **anyone** who’s taking care of you?”_

_“I mean, Mrs. Mac comes by the house every few days to clean the house and cook some food but I’m big boy like my parents said. I turned 7 today! I can take care of myself.”_

_“Whe-where do you live then?”_

_“I live in Bristol, right next to the Waynes!”_

_“That’s a **whole** hour away from here, Sapling. What are you doing out here, on your own?”_

_“I just wanted to take pictures. My parents sent me a new camera for my birthday and I wanted to use it but I got lost and I ended up here. Don’t worry though! I know how to use the bus system to get home. This isn’t my **first** time getting lost in Gotham.”_

_“So, you wander around **Gotham** at **night** , by **yourself**?”_

_“Not really. Today was a fluke since I’m usually on my way home before the sun sets but I just couldn’t help myself from getting that beautiful sunset shot from above the trees. It’s really beautiful here, Dr. Isley.”_

_“Thank you, Sapling but I don’t think it’s safe for you be out here so late.”_

_“You’re probably right. I should probably head home soon and have dinner. I only really got this far from my school because someone was trying to steal my camera and I didn’t want to give it.”_

_“Someone tried to **mug** you?”_

_“Well, yeah but I did what they told me to do in school and I hit below the belt and ran away as fast as I could. Then, I ended up here!”_

_“Sapling, don’t you think that **almost being mugged** is enough of a reason to go home?”_

_“Not really. I wanted to celebrate my birthday by taking pictures and I did. I didn’t want to go home yet to an empty house. P-P-Please don’t make me go back yet! But I will if you want me to!”_

_“How about this, Sapling? I take you into my greenhouse and you can take as many pictures as you want but when 8 o’clock strikes on that fancy wristwatch of yours, I bring you to your home.”_

_“8 o’clock? I don’t even sleep until 10!”_

_“Growing Saplings need their sleep to grow big and strong. You want that, don’t you Sapling?”_

_“Yes but I want to stay here with you for a bit. This has been my **best** birthday so far!”_

_“Come on, Sapling. Time’s ticking and we still haven’t gotten to the greenhouse yet. My prettiest flowers are there and I’ll make them bloom **just** for you!”_

_Dr. Isley guided him through the foliage and led him into an unbelievable urban jungle filled with the most amazing things he’s ever seen. Everywhere he turned, there were beautiful plants he’d only ever dreamed of seeing._

**_“Woah!”_ **

_“Pretty impressive, huh?”_

_“Are you kidding? This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen!”_

_Tim excitedly went from plant to plant, taking pictures as Dr. Isley explained a little bit more about each plant. It was the best biology lesson he’s ever had and he honestly couldn’t believe how beautiful everything was. He hadn’t even managed to get halfway through the greenhouse when Dr. Isley reminded him about their deal._

_“It’s 8 o’clock now Sapling.”_

_“Oh but Dr. Isley, I still haven’t gotten pictures of everything yet.”_

_“You can **always** come back, Sapling.”_

_“I can?”_

_“Of course you can. Here, let me give you something so that my plants remember you.”_

_Dr. Isley blew a pollen over him which tickled him and made him laugh. He didn’t **feel** any different. He didn’t **seem** any different. Did it actually do anything?_

_“There. Now, all of my plants will know that you’re under my protection. If anyone tries to anything to you, and I mean anything, run to the plants and they’ll know what to do.”_

_“Thank you Dr. Isley!”_

_“You’re welcome, Sapling. Now, come on. I need to get you home before you fall asleep on your feet.”_

_Tim barely remembered giving his address to a known villain and getting home but when he awoke the next morning in his bed, it was to find himself still in his clothes from last night with a new tree by his open bedroom window and a note beside him that stated this._

_Dear Sapling,_

_You must have been more tired than you thought because you fell asleep on the ride over. I carried you and tucked you in. Your camera is by your bedside. Robinson Park will always be open to you so feel free to visit me whenever you want to._

_Your friend,_

_Dr. Isley_

_____

“I’d always wondered what happened to you, Sapling after you stopped coming to Robinson Park. I had _hoped_ you’d learned enough common sense to _stop_ going out in Gotham at night but it seems that you haven’t.”

“It’s not _my_ fault that it runs in my blood, Dr. Isley.”

“You heard Harley earlier, Sapling. Call me Aunt Pam.”

“N’ ya hafta call me Aunt Harley. _No takesies backsies, no return or exchanges._ Yer part o’ da family now, lil’ Kitten.”

“O-Okay Aunt Pam, Aunt Harley.”

“Did you still keep the pictures, Sapling?”

“Yeah! I’ve got even more now and I managed to get a few of you, Harley and mom in action from before I took up being a vigilante. Once I can manage to go to my apartment, I can find them and show them to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Sapling.”

“There’s a good lil’ Kitten! Now, if ya behave, I can try n’ convince Cat o’er here if we can show ya ‘round Gotham Sirens Style and you could even meet Bud and Lou!”

_“Really?”_

Tim had been technically benched for more than a week and his skin was itching to be able to go out at night, especially since he wasn’t really injured. He knew that his mother felt the same itch but he didn’t want to push. He didn’t want to be any more of a _burden_.

“His first time out in Gotham again will be with _me_ first. I might be okay with you two staying with him if I have to run some _errands_ but I don’t think I can let you out into the streets until I introduce you to the other Rogues as _my son_. Then, I can get them to _reaffirm_ their promise to me that they won’t hurt you. After that, I _might_ be okay with letting you run on the rooftops again.”

“Okay, mom.”

“But they can visit more if you want. I know that it isn’t easy staying away from most of your friends in the superhero community while you’re with me but hopefully, we can settle on a happy medium with the Rogues and the superheroes. For now, if you want to bond with your new aunts, you just need to tell me so I can ask them to come over.”

“I would like that.” Tim shyly piped up.

Harley squealed and crushed him into a hug. He froze for a second and melted into it.

“Oh! It’s gonna be so much fun! I ain’t never had a nephew before but I’m gonna be yer favorite aunt by da time I’m through! I’m gonna be spoilin’ ya, lil’ Kitten.”

“He’s my nephew too, Harley. You need to share!”

“Fine! But don’t ya dare think that all’s we gonna be doing is talkin’ because I wanna work on yer flexibility and yer fightin’. The Bats may have taught ya some things but we _more petite frames_ have ta fight a li’ bit _differently_ than them tanks.”

“You wanna help in training Tim, Harley?”

“Of course, Cat! I can’t let my nephew out into da streets o’ Gotham without bein’ _properly_ trained. By the way, when’s he meetin’ da rest o’ da family?”

“I don’t want to overwhelm him so we’ll do it little by little. Maybe once I tell Bats, we can drop by the Iceberg Casino for a round or two.”

“Perfect! E’ryone’s been clamorin’ askin’ when we’d get to meet da lil’ Kitten. Of course, me and Pam got first dibs since we’re _practically_ yer sisters, Cat but they miss ya out on the streets, Red. They all like ya more than them other Bats.”

“Tough luck for them. _I_ decide who gets to meet my Kitten and when. They need to respect that.”

“They do, Selina but everyone is just excited to meet our little Sapling. After all, we don’t really accept new members into our family all that often.”

“Soon, Pam. For now, it’ll be just us and my Kitten. At least until I can tell Bats so the Rogues can back off for a bit.”

“Aw. We’d hafta back off soon?”

“We can’t drive him crazy _too_ much, Harley. Tim needs his father to be alive. Even the Rogues know that.”

“Fine. Ruin my fun, why don’t cha?”

“Calm down, Harls. We’ll still get to mess with the Bats.”

“But it’s not as fun doin’ it just because. It’s more fun ta do it fer an _actual_ reason.”

“Don’t worry, Harley. If Bats doesn’t follow through with becoming a good dad to my Kitten, you’ll be the second to take a crack at him.”

“Second? Why not _first_?”

“ _I’ve_ got first dibs.”

“You can be _real_ scary sometimes, Cat.”

“That’s my superpower. Now, Kitten, we’re going to be talking about some _business_ we need to settle. I don’t want to force you to get _involved_ so it might be better if you go to sleep early tonight. You had a difficult day today.”

“You’re probably right. Good night mom! Good night, Aunt Pam, Aunt Harley.”

“Good Night, lil’ Kitten! Sweet dreams. Don’t cha let da bed bugs bite!”

“Good Night Sapling. If you have any difficulty getting to sleep, I can help.”

“No thanks, Aunt Pam. I think I got it, tonight.”

Tim heaved out a sigh and started to change into his pajamas. Today just kept getting weirder and weirder. He had even _more_ family now. His mom’s friends had suddenly become his aunts and uncles and yes, this was common practice between the superheroes but apparently, it was also common practice among the Rogues.

He had Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in his corner now too. He was going to be getting fighting lessons from Harley Quinn who would most likely going to psychoanalyze him as they trained. Dr. Isley would most likely ply him with toxins that he could use in emergencies. 

As he climbed into bed, he marveled at the fact that everything really had changed for the better since he discovered Selina Kyle was his mother. He still missed the Bats, missed flying and running with them but he wouldn’t mind learning to fly and run with Rogues if it meant he had a _family_ (It’s not that he doesn’t feel he has one with the Bats but _sometimes_ , he has to wonder) _._

As his eyes started to droop and his breathing get heavier, he wondered what the Bats were doing tonight. Patrol should have already started and the Rogues were probably tormenting them right now. Tim wished them good luck as he nodded off, feeling utterly warm and happy at finding _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was really short so I hope this more than makes up for it. I kind of love the idea of a tiny Tim meeting the Rogues so I had to do it. If you have any comment or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is something that's been on my mind for a while and this is the last one that I need to set up before I can continue the rest of the series. I hope that you enjoy it! I'm also trying to set up my tumblr and I'm not at all good with technology so let's see how it goes. If you want to talk there, I would absolutely love that! 
> 
> Here's the address because I don't know to make a hyperlink (Sorry!) : http://littlemissinvisible101.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you want to help me figure out what next to write in the series, I'm thinking of writing three possible stories. The first is Damian and the Batfam's reaction to Tim's parentage. Another is Tim meeting the other Rogues and them loving him and becoming overprotective over him. It will eventually culminate in a Ra's vs. Rogues type of thing. The last one is set after the Batfam find out and it's an article written by Vicki Vale about the true parentage of Tim Drake-Wayne being revealed and the end of the whole will they or won't they saga between Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. It's an outsider's perspective on the whole thing.


End file.
